Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present application relate to the art of a structure for mounting a battery for storing electrical energy in a vehicle
Discussion of the Related Art
PCT international publication No. 2010/098271 describes one example of a battery mounting structure in vehicles. According to the teachings of PCT international publication No. 2010/098271, a battery assembly is disposed under a floor panel of a vehicle. Specifically, a pair of parallel side members extends in a longitudinal direction under a floor panel. Front ends of the side members are fixed to a cross member extending in the vehicle transverse direction, and rear ends of rear side members are fixed to a rear cross member. The battery assembly including a plurality of cell stacks is fitted into a frame formed of the pair of side members, the cross member, the pair of rear side members, and the rear cross member from a lower side.
Thus, in the battery mounting structure taught by PCT international publication No. 2010/098271, the battery assembly is held is the frame formed of side members and the cross members. The battery assembly includes a controller such as a converter etc., and hence weight of the battery assembly is rather heavy. In order to ensure rigidity of a vehicle body while holding the battery assembly, the side members and the cross members forming the frame are required to have sufficient rigidity. To this end, large members have to be used to form the frame, and a vehicle weight may be increased.